


You are my sunshine...

by teamfreelovecas



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Based off of tumblr post, During CATWS, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad, like VERY angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreelovecas/pseuds/teamfreelovecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Steve utters those words, it comes flooding back and now he remembers. But now it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my sunshine...

You’re my mission.

The only thought pounding in the brain of the Winter Soldier.

You’re my mission.

It doesn't matter that the red white and blue clad man removed that beam from his legs, nor the fact that he is causing feelings to well up in him, making him question things he shouldn't question. Yet it does matter.  
"You're my friend."  
He screams in frustration, "You're my mission!"

The Soldier is punching him, locking him down in a vice grip as emotions crash through him only to fuel his anger. He doesn't know what's happening, he's not supposed to feel, he's just a tool for HYDRA. Now what is he?  
"Then finish it, cause I'm with you till the end of the line."

Just those words. Just those words choked out from beneath him freeze the Soldier's metal arm, locking it in place before he can strike once more as his eyes widen. It's too much; those words create a flood of memories and emotion coming back.

_It's late in the day, a cool breeze lifts leaves off the ground in a swirl of autumn colors. Bucky is walking down the street, giving a bright smile to the lovely dame who just passed. She too returned the smile and giggled, continuing on down the street. But he still only has eyes for one._

_He was supposed to be meeting Steve at a local diner. Bucky had managed to scramble a decent paying job together and now, every so often they could indulge themselves. The diner wasn't fancy or anything, just local run but great food and good prices so he and Steve took advantage when they could._

_Bucky turned the corner, putting on his best smile, expectantly waiting to see Steve around waiting by the entrance only to have that smile quickly drop. He wasn't there and of course, he could hear grunts of pain and footsteps around the alley by the side of the diner. Instantly, Bucky becomes irritated knowing that it would be Steve and also pissed because someone was hurting_ his _best friend._

_As Bucky quickly heads down the alley the expected sight was there, some prick pinning Steve to the wall as he punched him in the jaw, drawing blood out of his mouth. Bucky rushes forward, grabbing the man’s shoulder and tearing him away from Steve. Soon, when the man is stumbling, trying to upright himself from the surprise attack, Bucky throws his fist into the man’s nose, instantly drawing blood. He wasn't done as he wrenched the man’s shoulder, earning him a yelp of pain before letting go and shoving him backwards, away from Steve. That's all that matters and the man quickly leaves, holding a sleeve to his nose._

_"Now, how many times more will I have to do this, Steve?" Bucky lets out an exasperated sigh as he quickly checks over Steve._

_The best Steve could come up with is a mumble about how the guy was invading a dame’s space despite her pleas for him to leave._   
_Even so, Bucky still let's out another frustrated sigh._

_"You're gunna kill yourself one day, and I'm gunna have to be the one to find your bloody body, beaten to a pulp in an alley! I can't have that, Steve, what would I do without you? Now come on, let's go get some lunch."_

_Bucky begins to walk forward, out of the alley before he realizes Steve hasn't followed. He looks over his shoulder._

_He hears Steve let out a shuddering breath, then looking up and locking eyes with Bucky._   
_"I-I'm sorry, but I can't just... just watch as someone gets bullied like I did. Not everyone has someone like you and if I get beaten, it's better than having that person feel like I did before you came along."_   
_His eyes are pleading for forgiveness but also strong and willing to stand for what he thinks._

_Bucky looks incredulous, but it flashes into understanding. There's another flicker in his stormy grey eyes, something unknown to Steve, yet so recognizable._  
 _"Oh god Steve, that's not what I meant but just please,_ please _look after yourself. I'm with you till the end of the line..."_

The Soldier flashes back to reality by the crushing sound of metal against metal and the floor falls under. It's too late, the carrier breaks down and the man- no, Steve, plummets into the river. The realization strikes him cold and his body moves without thinking as he lurches forward to dive after Steve.

The river is cold. But it doesn't stop him. His instincts are screaming at him, yelling at him to rise above the surface to get air. Yet he will _not_ leave Steve to drown in the dark Potomac.  
A stab of relief goes through him as he grabs hold of his uniform and he drags him upward to the yielding surface, gasping for air. Soon the Soldier is lugging him to the shore. Can he even call himself that anymore? The Soldier. Is he that man? Bucky? No. He can never be that man again, his hands is covered in too much blood for him to be ever again. Then who is he?

Steve is coughing, spluttering up water and that gives him the signal to leave before he recognizes him. Until he notices something off. The water he is choking out is tinted red.  
Fear stabs through him as he takes in full account of Steve's body. A sharp, silver pole is jutting out of Steve's chest, dying his uniform an odious color of red. He chokes, not fully accepting the facts that are planted right in front of his face. He falls to his knees and the copious amount of blood pools around, soaking his already drenched knees scarlet.  
He blanches, not knowing what to do until Steve's eyes flutter open.

"Buc-Bucky?" He coughs up more blood.

He digs his hands into his hair, pulling on the strands, "I-I, oh my god no, no, Steve _no_! You can't die now, no not now that I remember!" Desperation crawls into his voice as his eyes stretch crazily, knowing what will happen. "I am so sorry! It's my fault!" He lets out heart wrenching sob, digging his face into his hands.

A light pull at his wrist causes him to pause and slightly look up. Steve is trying his best to shake his head and mutters words.  
"No- not your fa-fault." More spluttering erupts from his mouth.

Rough words form in Bucky's mouth, because now he remembers who he is and what Steve was to him. He lets them softly spill from his teeth as tears streak down.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,"

Bucky gently pulls Steve's head into his lap.

"You make me happy, when skies are grey,"

He runs his hands through Steve's hair, hoping to calm him as Steve's eyes slip close.

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you,"

Another sob wrenches from his mouth and his voice cracks when he hears the last exhale from Steven Grant Rogers, his long life friend and love, rip away from his throat.

"Please don't take... My sunshine away..."


End file.
